


A Lullaby for the Moon

by Nightmix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Tom Riddle, Dancing, Dark Creatures, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Smut, Evil Dumbledore, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gods and Goddesses, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Innocent Harry Potter, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Ravenstag, Ron Weasley Bashing, Singing, Sirens, Slash, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves, add tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmix/pseuds/Nightmix
Summary: When little Harry Potter was found on Petunia's doorstep, she was not going to let her sister's freakish son taint her perfect and happy home. She immediately sent him to the orphanage not even bothering to read the note in the little basket she found Harry in. The orphanage she sent him to was very poor and didn't have enough rooms to fit all the children, let alone a baby. So, they caretakers decide to room Harry in the only room with someone close enough to his age. A two year old boy with white hair and two different colored eyes, one being a sky blue and the other molten gold, that went by the name of Tom Riddle.





	1. Notice

This is my first time writing fanfiction ever. I am a little nervous and hope that you all will enjoy it. I'm not quite writing the actual story yet, since I'm pretty busy being a senior in high school and all but I will try and type up some soon. Feel free to give advice or any ideas you have and I will consider adding it in the story. I almost forgot, this story WILL INCLUDE SLASH, or male on male action so, if your not into that don't read it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE!!!! If so it would be way more awesome than it already is.

   The night was still at Privet Drive. Identical houses lined up row by by row in a hypnotic almost maddening fashion and all its residents sleeping peacefully unaware of something completely abnormal happening to the street lights as they blinked out one by one. They didn't realize something completely extraordinary was about to happen to the completely normal family at House Number 4. A man, an old man at that, was at their doorstep with a large Maine Coon twining delicately through and around his legs.

The man had a white and ridiculously long beard that practically touched the ground, he wore a flamboyant blue robe decorated with little stars that seemed to twinkle as much as his sapphire blue eyes and crescent moons that gleamed their own light, they went along nicely with his half moon spectacles. There was a sense of calm, power radiating around the man like an ocean, which was really peculiar but, why was such a man like him doing in such a boring place as this.

A cute little sneeze comes from the basket the man is carrying. His eyes soften as he fixed the blanket to snuggle more securely around the great treasure that lied within, a one year old baby boy. The child had hair as black as night, and big expressive green eyes that swirled with an array of different shades of green that seemed to stare into your very soul. The cat gave an irritated yowl at being ignored and the man chuckled, "Don't worry Minerva. The boy will be in perfectly good hands, they are his family after all." The cat huff as if to say *Yeah right* and shook her head knowing it was useless to try and change his mind. Once his mind was set on something there was absolutely no turning back. Looking at the babe one more time, ears perked and tail raised high, alert to any sound the babe might make but when she heard none. She sadly dropped her ears, her tail sagged slowly towards the ground. Minvera slowly, mournfully walked away from the pair. 

The man sighed and looked upon the little babe with a smile. "Don't worry my boy, these people will make sure you grow into the perfect warrior." He kissed the boy's little red scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt, and placed him in front the door. "My little champion." He whispered. With a soft crack he disappeared completely from sight, leaving a one year boy open to the elements.

 

* * *

* * *

Petunia snapped open, when she had heard the soft crack. "What was that?!" She whispered, not wanting to wake up her adoring husband from his beauty sleep.

He just got promoted today, and he so busy celebrating at the party his friends at work threw for him, that he was exhausted when he arrived home. Only to celebrate again when he told his darling family, with a magnificent dinner his wife prepared. Being both full and tired it was no wonder he fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

"The baby!" She gasped. Quietly rushing over to the nursery, she slowly opened the door. The room was a pale blue and painted all over with little white clouds. There was a white rocking chair in the corner closest to the window, and a changing table not far from the door to make transporting the waste easier. A few small toys were scattered around the floor as she looked to the crib. Walking over she checked on her precious Dudley. Gently moving a few locks of his blonde hair from his face he, was sound asleep. She leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead. With that she quietly left the room and closed the door.

Petunia scratched her head in confusion before giving up, it looked like everything was in order. Yawning, she slowly made her way back to her warm bed when she heard a soft sound. Pausing, she heard it again. Doing a quick check on Dudley, her baby was still fast asleep. Now, she was really confused. Heading to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of water, she heard it again. "It almost sounded like a baby?" She began to walk to the front door towards where the sounds were coming from. "But it can't be a baby. Who would leave a baby outside in November when it is known that the temperature can get well below fifty degrees." She opened the door to reveal..."A baby" Petunia whispered. 

The baby was in a brown wicker basket, wrapped in a fluffy white blanket. The baby had smooth unblemished pale skin that seemed to glow like moonlight and hair as black as pitch. But that is not what caught her attention, it was his eyes. Lily's eyes. Her Perfect. Pretty. Smart. Utterly FREAKISH SISTER! WITH HER DESTRUCTIVE POWERS AND HER RICH HUSBAND. Now they want to dump their freakish little boy on her!

Petunia grabbed her coat and put on some shoes. She snatched her husband's car keys and picked up the basket jarring the baby inside. The babe let out a cry because of the harsh movement. "I don't know who brought you here, but you sure as hell not staying with my family." She practically threw the baby in the backseat of the red station wagon not even putting him in the baby seat, though she did buckle the basket to the seat. Buckling herself in the driver's seat she started the car and backed out the driveway. "I'm not going to let your freakishness ruin my perfectly happy, perfectly  **normal** family. No sir." She muttered under her breath. 

Petunia drove just a few miles away from Privet Drive to St. Rose Orphanage. She parked a little way away from the entrance. Upon seeing it the orphanage was a little isolated due to the nearest town being three miles south of it with barley any neighbors and surrounded by wood. The structure was that of a two-story cottage painted bright yellow and blue but, grew pale due to ware. A few boards were missing or falling off and the grass looked to be dead in select patches around the lawn. There were also toys scattered about like a little girl's doll or a small bike all around the porch and the lawn. All in all, it looked a little shabby but not too bad. Grabbing the basket from the back and slamming the door. 

Walking up the path she climbed up the steps making sure she didn't fall through one and she gently placed the baby in front of the door. "Don't say I didn't do anything for you." She whispered harshly. Knocking hard on the front door, she ran away as quickly as she could.

"Coming!" called a whimsical but sleepy voice. A woman with long golden locks with beautiful caring amber eyes opened the door. She had a heart shaped face with unblemished tan skin. She looked very young and had a hourglass figure, with curves in all the right places. Working in an orphanage had definitely taught Zaieliy one thing. That is to always look down first before looking anywhere else, just in case there was any small children at the door. "Oh my!" She said in surprise as she saw a little baby sucking his thumb and looking at her with curiosity shining in his big green eyes. He reached out to her, wanting to be held. She chuckled as she quickly obliged the child, making sure he was securely tucked in his blanket. "It seems like we have a new resident." She said as she tickled under his chin making him giggle. She scanned her eyes across the lawn and the road to see if she saw anyone. When she saw no one she retreated back inside the orphanage with the child of destiny in hand. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Harry finally gets settled in and meets his new roommate, Tom Riddle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy boy finds a new friend.

Zaieliy walked back inside and closed the door, she turned around only to meet the exasperated face of Alice. "Another one. Really?!" she growled. "Man, what are we going to do?" whined the petite, blue-eyed blonde. "Yes, another one." Zaieliy chuckled quietly to herself. "Just look at him isn't he cute." Alice just rolls her eyes and takes a peek at him. Harry slowly blinks at her with adorable big green eyes and gives her a big yawn and snuggles closer to Zaieliy's warm bosom, blinking sleepily. "Well, I guess he is kinda cute." she said, internally squealing at the sheer adorableness. "I guess the little tyke's ready for bed." Alice giggled as Harry gave another big yawn. Zaieliy smiled warmly as she slowly went up the creeky steps. "Hey, would you mind grabbing that basket for me their might be something inside." She softly called down.

"Sure thing, but Zaieliy."

"Yes." She was at the top of the stairs by now. "Where exactly are you going to put him? We don't exactly have the room." Alice casually asked as she grabbed the basket from the nightstand by the door and began to ascend the steps after her. "Yes, we do my dear friend. There will always be room for the the little ones at St. Rose Orphanage. You just need to know how to look for it." She stopped in front of Room 14.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Zaieliy. He might not take this too well and it's the middle of the night, he might be asleep. Who knows how he will react to waking with someone else in his crib." Alice whispered nervously. "Nonsense, Tom needs friends around his age anyway. I don't know how he does it but, the other children seem to be wary of him and don't come near him let alone play with him. This will be good for him you'll see." She stated back in a hushed voice. When she quietly opened the door Tom was already up in his crib and staring at her with a curious, calculating gaze.

Tom was a unique child. He never cried or fussed, unless he was annoyed with you. Then he'd give you an ice cold glare and try to whack you until you left him alone. He preferred his own company than playing with others or making friends. He sometimes reminded me of a fairytale Prince from a far away land, with his aristocratic features and pale skin. His cloud white hair and different colored eyes did not help others except him any easier either. For you see Tom had one sky blue eye and one molten gold eye, while the staff thought his eyes were beautiful, the children on the other hand thought his eyes were unnerving or weird at times.

Zaieliy was interrupted from her thoughts when Tom made an a quiet huffing noise. In Tom language that usually meant "hurry up". She quietly chuckled under her breath in amusement. "His name is Harry Potter." Alice whispered. "Okay, we'll talk about this later." She mumbled back and turned her attention to Tom. "Hello, Tom. I'm sorry for waking you up so, late in the night, but I have someone who couldn't wait to see you." Turning she leaned forward so Tom could see Harry' face a little better. "This is Harry Potter your new roommate and hopefully your new friend." Zaieliy said with a soft smile. Tom leaned closer over the edge of the crib to peer closely at the baby. The baby slowly opened his eyes blinking lazily with a big yawn. When emerald eyes meet sky blue and gold the baby smiled a smile so big you could his two perfect white teeth sticking out from his lower gums, giggling he reached for Tom. Tom stared at the baby cooly, then smiled the most breathtaking smile Zaieliy or Alice has ever seen. Tom reached for Harry their fingers just brushing each other. "Mine." Tom spoke with confident finality.

"You said your first word." Zaieliy whispered in shock. Alice eyes were wide in surprise. "Mine." Tom stated once again getting a little irritated now. Harry started to get fussy and began squirming in her arms.

Getting over her shock Zaieliy gently placed Harry in the crib. Tom walked from the edge and laid down. He lifted his worn blue fleece blanket and patted the area beside him. Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and crawled over to Tom and snuggled in next to him. Tom pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arm over Harry securely before both were out like a light. Zaieliy and Alice quietly made their exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long in posting this. Thank you for continuing to support me.


End file.
